


The Secrets And Lovers We Hide Deep In Our Hearts

by ReyAndor19



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 6: Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, Draco Malfoy is a Good Boyfriend, F/M, Forbidden Love, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hermione Granger & Luna Lovegood Friendship, Hermione’s Canaries, Luna Lovegood Knows All, Luna Lovegood is a Good Friend, My First Work in This Fandom, Not Canon Compliant, Not Canon Compliant - Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, POV Hermione Granger, Secret Relationship, Secrets, dramione - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24562987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19
Summary: Hermione’s good at keeping secrets, but this one is too big for one person. Only problem? It’s too dangerous to tell anyone.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	The Secrets And Lovers We Hide Deep In Our Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the Harry Potter fandom, though I LOVE LOVE LOVE Dramione. Enjoy!

“Nice birds.”

I turn to find Luna Lovegood watching me cry. She sits down beside me, and I wipe my eyes in a pathetic attempt to look more presentable. “Thanks.”

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating? The Quidditch match was very impressive. Did you see Ron’s third save?”

“Yes, it was amazing.”

Luna looks at me, and it feels like her wide silvery eyes can see into my soul. Honestly, I wouldn’t mind. Luna is one of the few people I would allow to see into my soul, I know she wouldn’t make fun of my deepest desires or tell everyone my darkest secrets.

“You didn’t watch the match at all,” she says simply, pulling out a clean, if slightly wrinkled, handkerchief and handing it to me. I mutter a thanks and dry away my tears.

“No, I didn’t,” I admit. She hums softly, like she already knew I would say that. Maybe she did. Luna didn’t get into Ravenclaw by accident- she’s very smart, especially when it comes to detecting the truth from lies.

“Draco didn’t either. He said he was sick.”

“Yes, that’s what I heard.” I can’t meet her gaze.

“I saw him this morning. He looked healthy as a thestral.”

The words come tumbling out of my mouth before I can stop them, and I suddenly find myself telling her everything. How Draco and I ran into each other over the summer and grew close. 

How we have to keep our love secret, for his safety and mine. 

How we sometimes meet up at night or during shared free periods.

How I know that he’s been recruited as a Death Eater, but I keep telling Harry that he must be innocent, because I’m terrified that someone will end up injured or dead. 

How I’m so afraid of what will happen if Harry or Ron find out about Draco and I. 

“If his father finds out, we could both end up dead. You know what he thinks about Muggle-borns. And if the Weasleys find out, I’d be worse than a traitor. But it’s so hard to keep it all in, to have to watch what I say, to pretend to be enemies in public. I just don’t know anymore. Please don’t tell anyone,” I finish, shooting her a pleading look. If word gets out about my breakdown or our secret...

Luna nods sympathetically. “I would never, Hermione.”

“Thank you. And thank you for listening, too.”

“I’ll tell Harry and Ron you went to bed early.” She gives me a quick hug before heading for the door. Her footsteps pause suddenly. “Oh, and Hermione?”

“Yeah?”

“Draco was wondering if you could meet by the hourglasses counting the House points. He said you had some unfinished business to attend to.”

**Author's Note:**

> LUNA LOVEGOOD KNOWS ALL :)
> 
> Thank you for reading, have an awesome day!


End file.
